Episode 13
is the 13th episode and season one finale of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary In the Mountain Zone of the U.S.J., Denki Kaminari is taken hostage by a villain who was unaffected by his Quirk. The villain threatens to kill Denki if the others don't surrender but admits to having a soft spot for electric types like him. Momo realizes that this must be the same villain jamming their communications. Kyoka attempts to distract the villain by talking while she attempts to plug one of her Ear Phone jacks into the aiming gear on her legs. The electric criminal sees through her plan and warns them again, forcing the two to surrender. Meanwhile, All Might has managed to defeat Nomu, but his Hero Form is at its limit. He is immobilized and tries to bluff in order to scare Tomura and Kurogiri away. Tomura panics after witnessing Nomu's defeat, believing they have no chance to kill the Symbol of Peace. However, Kurogiri notes the significant amount of damage to All Might and reassures his colleague that they can still kill All Might. They attack, but Izuku breaks his legs using One For All to intercept them in time. He prepares to use a smash on Kurogiri's weak point, but he warps Tomura's hand through his body near Izuku's face. Before he can use his Quirk to harm Izuku, Tomura is shot in the arm. The villain holding Denki hostage is also shot. Both were shot by Pro Hero Snipe, who has arrived with Tenya Iida to save everyone. The Heroes spread out and use their Quirks to defeat any remaining villains. Seeing as they are outnumbered, Tomura declares that the mission is officially over. He is shot several times by Snipe, and then Kurogiri tries to use his Quirk to help both of them escape. Kurogiri is slowed down by Thirteen's Quirk, but he eventually transports himself and Tomura away. Izuku laments that he was unable to do anything to help, but All Might reassures Izuku that the few vital seconds bought by Izuku's intervention saved his life. Eijiro goes to check on Izuku's legs, but Pro Hero Cementoss stops him to prevent the young man from seeing All Might's weak form. He sends Eijiro to gather his classmates by the exit. All Might thanks Cementoss for concealing his identity, and Cementoss replies that he and Izuku should have their wounds treated in the infirmary. Kurogiri transports himself and Tomura to their secret hideout. An injured Tomura groans about his wounds, and informs his master that the information they received about All Might's weakening was false. One a blank monitor, a mysterious voice tells Tomura that the report wasn't false and Tomura was simply overzealous. A second voice asks about Nomu and Kurogiri regretfully informs them he could not find him. The original voice instructs Tomura to gather the villainous elite, and that the young villain will eventually be feared by the world. Class 1-A gathers outside the U.S.J. and Investigator Naomasa Tsukauchi informs them that other than Izuku, no students sustained major injuries. The students discuss their experiences fighting villains amongst themselves, and Tsuyu inquires about Thirteen and Eraser Head. The investigator tells them Thirteen and Eraser Head were critically injured, but are not in life-threatening condition. After receiving a report about the Police capturing Nomu, the investigator leaves for the nurses office. There he finds All Might and Izuku being treated by Recovery Girl. All Might introduces Naomasa as his best friend on the Police force and reveals he knows all about All Might's identity. Izuku thanks All Might for saving them, but All Might replies with praise for the young heroes in training. He believes each of them fought bravely at the U.S.J. and will make fine pro heroes one day. Later that night, Izuku is released from Recovery Girl's infirmary with his wounds treated. He finds Ochaco and Tenya waiting for him outside the school and walks home with them. Elsewhere, an unidentified figure standing on a rooftop stares down at the city. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.S.J. Incident **All Might & U.A. Students vs. League of Villains (Finished) **U.A. Teachers vs. League of Villains Manga & Anime Differences *Both Present Mic and Ectoplasm fight the League of Villains, which wasn't present in the manga. *Ectoplasm demonstrates his Quirk earlier in the anime than in the manga, where he demonstrated it during the End of Term Test. *In the anime, Stain is shown earlier than in the manga, where he only appeared near the end of the Sports Festival Arc. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 13 es:Episodio 13